


In the Doll House

by CasualWitch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Creepy Dolls, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Horror, Mild Smut, not really sure what else it would be tagged with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWitch/pseuds/CasualWitch
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are on a case undercover as a newly married couple when strange things start happening with a certain not-so inanimate object.





	In the Doll House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just so you know the horror is pretty mild but I'm not sure what it should actually be categorised as. Also there isn't much smut and the story still makes sense without that part if you decide to ignore it, I've put where it occurs in the notes at the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Seriously though, who even needs a house this size,” they had been searching the mansion for what felt like years and were barely halfway round the rooms, Eggsy was beginning to get annoyed they hadn’t found anything yet and given that he hadn’t wanted this mission in the first place, he was bored out of his skull.

Harry rolled his eyes, “it’s his family home,” he replied as if that was a good excuse, they had already had this discussion so Eggsy didn’t bother arguing with him, he just wanted to get this finished as soon as possible so he could get go to bed and finally get some sleep. They were at the house of Artie, an old ‘friend’ of Harry’s, apparently the Artie had owed Harry for reasons unknown to Eggsy, so when the man was a suspect in a major drug case, Harry had asked him if they could use his house for their honeymoon. Of course they weren’t really on their honeymoon, if only, Eggsy thought, there was no way that Harry would ever want to go out with him, let alone marry him.

“Can I help you?” Artie interrupted his thoughts, startling him, causing him to knock one of the many porcelain dolls off of the shelf beside him, landing on the wooden floor with a smash.

“My apologies,” Harry glared at Eggsy before turning towards Artie, “we couldn’t remember our way back to the room, and seem to be lost.” Eggsy bent down to pick up the doll and discovered that he had broken the dolls arm, it could be worse he thought to himself before apologising to Artie and handing him the broken doll.

“Don’t worry about it, these things happen,” he turned around to leave the room, “let me show you back to your room.”

“So what now?” Eggsy asked once they were back in their room, the room with only one rather small bed, it makes sense Eggsy thought but that didn’t exactly make it any easier.

“Well it’s late, and it’ll look suspicious if we go back out now,” Harry replied giving Eggsy an uneasy look, “so we should probably go to bed.”

“And…?”

“What?”

“What’s the problem with that?”

Harry looked at Eggsy an exasperated look on his face, “Artie is just across the hall.”

“So?”

Harry had to wonder if Eggsy was being deliberately dense, “this is supposed to be the first night of our honeymoon,” he took a deep breath, “we don’t want to give Artie any reason to suspect anything, he’ll be expecting us to… consummate our marriage.” Harry stood there awkwardly as if unsure what to do with himself, while Eggsy went pale. Shit. Surely Harry wasn’t saying they were going to have sex? Surely he would have mentioned that earlier if that was going to be part of the mission?

“So… what are we going to do then? Surely you don’t mean…?” He asked after regaining some of his composure.

“No, we’re not going to… I mean that won’t be necessary. We’ll just go to bed, make the necessary noises, then we’ll go to sleep, easy…” he trailed off. 

“Okay,” was about the best that Eggsy could manage to get out. Sure they weren’t going to sleep with each other, not in that way anyway, but still sharing a tiny bed was already going to be hard enough without throwing this into the mix as well, Eggsy gulped, oh well only one thing for it. They changed into their pyjamas and got into bed.

“We should probably…”

“Yeah.”

They started off with quietly rocking back and forth in the bed, ensuring that the bed would be making the appropriate, believable creaking and bumping noises as they got into a rhythm, Harry was the first to moan, Eggsy joined in shortly after. This isn’t good, Eggsy thought to himself, the bed was so small that Harry was basically rubbing right against his back, and those noises… shit. Eggsy felt himself beginning to get hard and if they kept this up… he was going to end up embarrassing himself.

Fortunately Harry had obviously decided that they had done enough as he had begun to speed up before gasping Eggsy’s name. Eggsy followed suit. He was relieved it was over, but they were left lying in an awkward silence. 

Eventually Harry cleared his throat, “Goodnight Eggsy.”

“Night Harry.”

Harry had been asleep for about half an hour when Eggsy decided that enough was enough, he was never going to get to sleep in this state if only there was an en suite, but, no, this would have to do. He put a hand over his pyjama bottoms and gave a gentle squeeze, stifling a groan, he had practice being quiet so he was sure he could do it without waking Harry. He put his hand down his trousers and rubbed has cock, it wasn’t too long before he was fully hard and as much as he tried not to all he could think about was harry. Harry kissing him, Harry spreading him out on the bed, his cock was throbbing, he wasn’t going to last much longer, Harry rubbing his cock before pushing it into Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy’s heart was racing and he felt a familiar tightness in his abdomen, this was it, he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, Harry yelling his name as he comes inside of him. Muscles tensed and toes curling, Eggsy panted through his orgasm as he came hard into the tissue.

It was as he was beginning to come down from the high that he heard a creaking noise from outside the room. It’s probably nothing, he said to himself, it was probably the house settling or something, no need to worry about it or wake Harry up. There was another creak, which this time he chose to ignore. He settled back down to try and get to sleep.

BANG

What the fuck! Eggsy sat bolt upright and was considering waking Harry when he heard a voice, it was the sickly sweet voice of what sounded like a six year old girl.

“Hello mister, I hope you didn’t think that you would get away with hurting me like that. It’s like the saying goes, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,” a giggle, a shiver ran up his spine, he couldn’t breathe, “an arm for an arm.”

Next thing he knew there was footsteps then a weight on his chest and pain shooting up his arm. Eggsy shrieked and jumped off the bed.

Moments later the light was on, the weight was gone and Harry was awake with his gun at the ready, and there was a doll on his bed. The doll with the broken arm.

Eggsy looked from the doll, to Harry, to back at the doll. What the Hell?

“Eggsy?” Harry looked from the doll to Eggsy, “what happened? Are you alright? Why is the doll on the bed?”

“I don’t… what the fuck just happened? The doll… it just….” Eggsy gulped, his eyes wild. Harry picked up the doll, looked at it for a moment before putting it back down and approaching Eggsy, putting one hand on his forehead and looking into his eyes, “are you all right Eggsy? Your face is flushed and you feel awfully clammy.” 

“There is nothing wrong with me! It was that fucking…” Eggsy looked around what the actual fuck? “Harry… where is it?” Harry looked around, he had been holding it just moments ago. That was the first time he had seen true panic on Harry’s face.

“Harry?”

“Get dressed. I’m going to contact Merlin.” Harry put his glasses on and started talking while getting dressed. Eggsy was too freaked out to listen to what Harry was saying. 

“Come on, we better go find that doll before it does anything else.”

“It’s a doll Harry I doubt it can do much, we must have been hallucinating or something.”

“No Eggsy, we need to find it. Now.”

Eggsy and Harry tip toed around the house as quietly as they could, straining their ears for the slightest sound. In their work as spies both of them had seen some really bizarre things but neither could believe what was going on.

“Did the doll do anything other than scratching your arm?” Harry whispered.

“It spoke to me, something about an eye for an eye,” Eggsy shrugged. This was clearly some sort of nightmare, there was no way some creepy doll tried to attack him.

It was after an hour of looking when they heard a creak from upstairs. Shit. 

They ran upstairs, but it turned out they needn’t have bothered, when they were about half way up they heard a giggle. They both looked around wildly but neither could see the doll anywhere. Eggsy was petrified, murderers and assassins he could deal with, but creepy little dolls… no chance.

Suddenly there was a stabbing pain in his arm, however it was short lived, as Harry dived at the doll, knocking the two men and the doll tumbling down the stairs. Once Eggsy got his bearings he turned around to see Harry smashing the doll against the stairs before setting the remains on fire. Eggsy and Harry sat there watching the flaming doll until it was no longer a doll.

“Looks like that’s sorted then,” Eggsy chuckled in disbelief, causing both of them to double over in hysterics. 

Once they had calmed down Harry looked at Eggsy with a frown on his face, “are you sure you’re alright? Even if the doll has been dealt with you did seem off earlier.”

“Yeah I’m fine, it was just… yeah.” Eggsy blushed and looked at the floor. Harry’s face seemed to change that, it looked like he was planning on doing something, what Eggsy had no clue. 

“In that case I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Harry leant forward and before Eggsy really knew what was going on Harry’s lips were on his kissing him within an inch of his life.

“Harry,” he moaned, was this really happening? Finally Harry pulled away and looked at him with a smug smirk.

“I would really like to do that some more if you would be amenable.” 

Eggsy grinned back at him, “I would definitely be amenable to more of that.”

 

Two weeks later Eggsy and Harry were lying in Harry’s bed, arms wrapped around each other, like they had done every night for the last week, having solved the case a week ago. They never figured out what the deal with the doll was, but as long as it was other with neither really cared. There was one difference about that night though. They were just about to doze off when they heard it…

“An eye for an eye…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! x
> 
> For those that don't want to read any smut, there is one mild paragraph when they go to bed, and a more explicit paragraph that starts 'Harry had been asleep for about half an hour...'


End file.
